


When Butch Got Stuck In The Chimney

by PokeNeo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Team Rocket (Pokemon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeNeo/pseuds/PokeNeo
Summary: A prank back-firing sees Butch stuck in a chimney on Christmas Eve. How could things possibly get any worse??!This is the first of my Christmas 2019 collection (I am going to try and write a load as well as upload some stuff I wrote last year!)This fic was inspired by some art i've seen on here of Cass using her foot to get Butch down the chimney 😂 am trying to locate again so I can credit properly x
Relationships: Kosaburou | Butch & Yamato | Cassidy, Kosaburou | Butch/Yamato | Cassidy
Kudos: 3





	When Butch Got Stuck In The Chimney

"Well I don't know Biff..." exclaimed Cassidy with a growing air of impatience. "You're probably just getting too fat! Maybe you should cut down on the ol' mince pies or something?"  
"Ok first thing! It's Butch not Biff and you damn well know it! Secondly... this chimney is too narrow, I'm NOT fat unlike you colossal Cassidy!"  
Cassidy wrinkled her nose. "Well personal attacks won't exactly help you at the moment! Can you move at all?"  
"If I could do you think I'd still be stuck here like a fucking prat???" Butch yelled.  
Cassidy rolled her eyes and decided to pull her phone out of her pocket. As she began punching in a number, Butch grew even more agitated.

"Who are you phoning?!" He demanded to know. "I don't want a freaking audience Cass!"  
"Oh my god Butch, will you put a sock in it!!! It's just Mondo. He's usually good at sorting out Messy and Lames when they get in a predicament" Cassidy explained.  
"Oh hey Mondo babes! You ok?... uh huh!... Oh no I haven't watched it yet, was planning to tonight...yeah..."  
"GET TO THE POINT CASSIDY!!!!" yelled Butch angrily.  
"Oh yeah" giggled Cassidy. "No sorry Mondo, that was just Butch. Hey listen, we've got a bit of a situation and need your help. Do you think you could meet me by the fire escape of E block? I'll explain everything when you get here!" Ah you're a star! Thank you sooo much! See you in a sec!"

Cassidy quickly pocketed her phone and turned back to face her now increasingly fed-up partner.  
"Ok I'm going to go get Mondo. You stay here and wait for us ok?!"  
"Well I can't exactly go anywhere can I?" Butch grumbled. "Don't be long please! Man I'm so fucking cold! Seriously it better not start snowing again. And I'm hungry too. And...mmmfff"  
Cassidy interrupted him by placing a cigarette in his mouth and lighting it.  
"This'll keep you quiet!" She said brightly. "Ok back in a flash!"  
She trudged off clumsily towards the ladder that they had originally climbed to access the roof of E block. Dressed in a corset and tutu she was hardly dressed for the winter weather and if it weren't for his current situation Butch would have found himself laughing at her.

"You know Buffy, one day you'll look back at this and laugh!" Cassidy called back to her partner.  
"JUST FUCKING GO CASS!!!" Butch muffled angrily through his cigarette. Cassidy cackled wickedly as she disappeared from view, leaving Butch alone on the snowy rooftop.  
Butch sighed and irritably exhaled his smoke into the cold air. It was a clear night and many stars were out, every bit the perfect Christmas Eve! Unfortunately for Butch, a prank they had planned on Jessie and James involving a sack full of coal down their chimney had backfired spectacularly. He had slipped whilst going to tip his bag and had become fully wedged inside the chimney. Once she had finished howling with laughter at him, Cassidy had agreed to try and help him out with no success.

"You know Buffy, one day you'll look back at this and laugh!" Butch mimicked in a high pitch squeaky voice. He tried once again to move but it was useless.  
"WELL I'M NOT LAUGHING NOW!" he shouted out into the night. Unfortunately in his frustration he had forgotten his cigarette, which promptly dropped from his mouth and fell down the chimney.  
"Oh great...it just gets better and better" Butch muttered gloomily. He couldn't even reach his Poke-balls to summon his Pokemon for assistance. He was well and truly stuck in every way, shape and form. Surely there were better ways to spend Christmas Eve? Butch was secretly partial to a good festive film with hot chocolate and he highly suspected Cassidy was too. Or even clubbing! Several agents were out tonight and would not get back to headquarters until the early hours. Although he wasn't too fussed anything would be better than this right now.  
"Hurry up Cass..." Butch muttered.

Cassidy meanwhile, had climbed down and ran around to the other side of the building where the fire exit was. True to his word Mondo appeared a few minutes later. The younger teen looked a little bemused at Cassidy's unusual choice of outfit tonight but figured the questions needed to wait.  
"So what's up?" He asked quizzically.  
"Ok so...to cut a long story short, Butch is wedged inside the chimney and can't get out. Luckily he's at the top, not halfway down. I tried to help but he won't budge" Cassidy explained.  
Mondo stared in disbelief. "What the...but what were you guys even doing on the roof?!"  
"We uh... a practical joke gone wrong..." Cassidy admitted sheepishly. She was starting to realise how ridiculous it all really sounded. Mondo nodded.  
"Ok...ok...uh well you can fill me in later. I'm sure it's worth the wait. Come on let's go and rescue this partner of yours!" 

"So this is Christmas...and what have you done?"  
Back on the roof, Butch was trying to keep himself entertained by singing some festive classics. But Cassidy had been gone for nearly 15 minutes now and he was growing increasingly cold and miserable.  
"Yes Butch, what the hell have you done?" He sighed to himself. "And whose idea even was this anyway?"  
"Yes I'm dying to know!" came Mondo's voice as he finally appeared with Cassidy. The younger Rocket couldn't believe what he was seeing. As he sized up the situation with the chimney, Cassidy crouched down and proceeded to give her partner a very rare hug.  
"Hey don't worry" she said softly. "We'll get you out, it's gonna be ok!"  
"I'm never going to live this down Cass..." muttered Butch. "You do realise that right?"  
Cassidy shook her head. "Nah, Mondo won't say anything. He's a nice guy, unlike you!"  
"Well you know what they say about nice guys!" Butch reminded her. "They finish last! And hey, I AM a nice guy!"  
"If you say so" Cassidy laughed. "You've been a right misery guts lately and tonight has just made it worse".  
"Ok well...if I get out of here I'll take you out New Year's Eve." Butch said testingly.  
Cassidy cocked an eyebrow. "What...like a date?" She asked.  
"Sure. Why not?"

Before Cassidy could answer, Mondo reappeared at her side. They were relieved to see that he clearly had a plan.  
"Ok so the chimney is actually eroding so I reckon with a bit more force Butch should eventually get free. But obviously he'll fall and he'll get badly injured if he hits the bottom..."  
Butch gulped. He didn't fancy ending up paralyzed and for the first time that night felt very worried as opposed to annoyed.  
"Well it won't come to that!" Cassidy declared. "Mondo, do you have a plan?"  
"Yeah! So I'll go down to the room, get inside and put mattresses at the bottom. He'll stand more of a chance if he has a softer landing. I'll also be at the bottom and try and break his fall. Cass I know you were trying to pull him out before but he'll need to go the other way so you'll have to push at him" Mondo explained. "It's the only way".  
Cassidy nodded. "Ok let's do it!"

"And Butch, when you fall I know this will be the last thing you'll want to do but try to relax your body. If possible try and slow yourself down with your arms. When you land try and do so on your feet and fall to the side. Broken arms and legs are easier to fix than a broken back or neck" Mondo told Butch. "Like I said I'll try and break your fall but this is very much a damage limitation exercise"  
"Ok" Butch mumbled nervously. Mondo ran over to the ladder.  
"I'll call you when I'm ready!" He shouted back at Cassidy as he disappeared.  
Cassidy turned back to face Butch who was trying his best to mentally prepare for what was about to come.  
"Well this has escalated quickly!" She sighed. "So remember to land on your feet like a Meowth!"  
"You never answered me!"  
"Huh?"  
"Me and you. A date on New Year's Eve!"  
But once again, before Cassidy could answer Mondo called her phone.  
"Ok I'm ready!" He said.

"Well you heard the guy!" Cassidy declared. "Ready Butch?"  
"As ready as I'll ever be..." Butch spluttered. He really was terrified now.  
Cassidy leant in and started shoving at her partner. Almost instantly some of the inner concrete came away causing Butch to slip a couple of inches.  
"Oh fuck!!!!!!" He cried.  
Cassidy shoved at him several more times, Butch was able to budge a little more each time until he was nearly free.  
"How's it going Cassidy?!" Asked Mondo.  
"He's nearly there" panted Cassidy. "He doesn't seem to be moving anymore though... should I maybe use a stick or something? Would that work?"  
"YOU'RE NOT POKING ME WITH ANY GOD DAMN STICKS!!!" Cried Butch.  
"Butch calm down!" Shouted Mondo.  
"DON'T TELL ME TO FUCKING CALM DOWN!!! I'LL BE LUCKY TO GET OUT OF THIS ALIVE!!!"

"Oh this is ridiculous" Cassidy snapped. She raised her leg and without warning placed her foot on Butch's head and began shoving him down.  
"What are you doing?!" Butch squealed. "Stop it Cass! Are you out of your mind?"  
"What are you doing? I can't see!" Mondo shouted down the phone. "Don't tell me you actually found a stick?"  
Cassidy ignored the pair of them and continued shoving Butch with her foot.   
"Cass honestly, this isn't going to work!!" yelled Butch.  
Suddenly a low level rumble could be heard in the distance. Cassidy stopped dead in her tracks and glanced around in confusion. Butch had heard it too.  
"Thunder?" He asked.  
"No it couldn't have been. The weather is clear tonight" Cassidy replied.  
"Guys?? Hello??? What is happening???" Called Mondo.  
The rumbling grew louder and louder and out of nowhere suddenly came a bright light dazzling Cassidy. She was flung backwards with the tremor and knocked unconscious.  
"CASSIE!!!" yelled Butch. A sudden whip up of snow meant that he could no longer see her.  
"WOOAAAAAHHHHH" called a voice. The rumbling turned into a clatter and the distinct sound of sleigh bells as something landed on the roof. The vibration finally caused Butch to dislodge from inside the chimney and he was sent hurtling down at a terrifying speed. In the split second he remembered all that Mondo had told him about bracing himself physically before everything went black...  
________________________________________

Mondo made his way to the medical wing late on Christmas morning. He was anxious to know how Butch was after his ordeal and more importantly if his advice had worked. Once he arrived he crept quietly inside, hardly knowing what to expect. Cassidy was sat beside Butch at the far end of the wing and upon spotting him smiled up at Mondo.  
"Hey there you are! He's sleeping at the moment. They've put him on quite strong painkillers which have knocked him out all morning".  
"Just as well" Mondo laughed. "So what was the damage in the end?"  
"He's broken several ribs and his left ankle. Oh and a bang on the head! Apart from that it's cuts and bruises. He's got a whopper on his right hand side! But apart from that I guess he's been lucky" Cassidy replied.  
"I'll say!" Mondo exclaimed. "It really was quite the drop!"

"Thanks though hunni" Cassidy said. "Without you there it would have been a lot worse..."  
"Well shucks!" Laughed Mondo. "Although Cass I will say 1 thing..."  
"Go on?"  
"I know it was Jessie and James's room you guys were trying to pour coal into. Didn't you know they are away for Christmas? They're staying with James's Grandparents in Johto!"   
Cassidy's heart sank and her face turned a deep shade of scarlett as she flushed with rage and embarrassment. She hadn't known that... so it really had been all for nothing... and worst of all ,Butch was now badly injured because of it.  
"Tell you what we'll never speak of it again eh?" Mondo said kindly. He reached forward and gave Cassidy's knee a pat before getting up and heading for the door.  
"Look, just let him know I stopped by yeah? I don't want him to think I don't care after all!"  
Cassidy could only nod and she mouthed "thank you" as Mondo left the medical wing. 

A short while later Butch finally woke up. Thankfully he wasn't as concussed as the medical team had initially feared. Cassidy beamed with relief at her partner and helped him to sit up. Butch grimaced as he settled back onto his pillows, clearly still in some pain.  
"See? At least you're alive Ponch!" She smiled. "Broken bones will heal!"  
"Easy for you to say..." croaked Butch. "Man Cass, that was so scary though.. I really thought I was going to die..."  
"I know..." admitted Cassidy. "Guess this is the end of our practical jokes huh?"  
"Yeah I think so" said Butch.  
They both sat in awkward silence for a few minutes. The T.V in the medical wing was playing some sort of Christmas concert and the sound of the bells suddenly made Butch remember something he wanted to ask.  
"Hey Cass?"  
"Hm?"  
"What was that bright light and like...rumbling last night? It felt like something landed on the roof and that's what caused the chimney to finally give way so I fell".  
Cassidy frowned. "I have no idea" she admitted. "By the time I came around, there was nothing on the roof and I could hear Mondo screaming for me to come down. I think you were unconscious too as by the time I arrived the medical staff were there in Jessie and James' room giving you treatment".  
"...weird..." Butch replied.

A nurse suddenly appeared at his bedside. She smiled at the 2 agents.  
"I'm afraid visiting is over now" she said kindly. "Butch really does need to rest".  
"Don't worry Cass it'll only be a couple of days til I can walk...well hobble again!" Butch winked. Cassidy rolled her eyes.  
"Well don't you go milking it Biff! I want you back on field duty by the new year!"  
"Wait that reminds me!" Butch exclaimed.  
"What?" asked Cassidy.  
"I asked you on a date New Year's Eve. You still up for it?" Butch asked.  
Cassidy pondered for a moment. "Well I suppose I could check and see if I'm free. After all I get loads of invites out at New Year and..."  
"Out please!!!!" called the nurse a little more sternly now. Cassidy giggled and slid out of the door. As it went to close she poked her head back through towards Butch.  
"Yeah I'd like that!"  
After the door had slammed shut, Butch gave a small smile then closed his eyes once more. Almost instantly, came a flashback of the previous night and when he had fell. He tried really hard to remember the events immediately before the fall but it was all still incredibly hazy...  
"Guess I'll never know..." he thought.

Cassidy arrived back at their dorm room, kicked off her shoes and gave a regrettable sigh as she glanced around. Their christmas presents remained untouched under their tree and the t.v guide was still slung on Butch's bed where he had circled everything he wanted to watch. She wandered over to the tree and picked up one of her gifts.  
"I guess it can't hurt to open Wendy's" she thought to herself. "Butch and I can open ours when he is back!"  
She tore off the wrapping paper and smiled appreciatively at the scented candle set from her friend.   
"Might as well light one tonight before Butch is back and he complains about the smell" she laughed.  
She looked around for Butch's lighter but annoyingly couldn't find it anywhere.  
"Where's that gone?" She wondered out loud. "I had it last night when I lit his cigarette on the..."  
Cassidy gazed up towards the ceiling as she finally realised.  
"...on the roof" she finished.

Having climbed up, Cassidy carefully trudged over to where the chimney was over Jessie and James's room. Sure enough, there was Butch's lighter! Cassidy picked it up and placed it in her pocket, eager to get back to her new candles. As she went to head back towards the ladder something caught her eye...  
There in the snow, were the tracks of several what Cassidy could only presume to be Stantler. Or certainly something very similar to them! They were followed by the markings of a sledge. Or something bigger...  
Cassidy backed away slowly keeping a tight hold of the lighter. Quietly and carefully she climbed back down the ladder and returned to their dorm room.

She couldn't quite explain it, but despite it being too late this year, she all of a sudden had an urge to be on her best behaviour for next year...

  
The end.


End file.
